


Undertale - From the Golden Flowers Eyes

by musicaleurydice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Flowey - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaleurydice/pseuds/musicaleurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertale, but like, floweys narration. I'll start out with true pacifist run flowey then add the others maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Down

"One more soul. And I can rule." Flowey thought to himself. "One. More. And I'm free. And I'll win." A faint echo of flowers crunching sounded through the cavern, and a grim smile broke across Flowey’s face. "Showtime." His face warped from one of evil to one of friendliness, almost childlike innocence. Small footsteps shuffled through the caverns until the small child in a striped shirt came into view. Flowey's smile almost faltered as he remembered someone, but it returned quickly. The child looked scared and stopped a few feet away.

“Howdy!” Flowey started. “I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” His grin got bigger as the child shrunk down. “Hmm… You’re new to the underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be SO confused.” Flowey could see the child nod a little bit. This poor, naïve child. They wouldn’t even think about running away if…. “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!” Flowey got an idea. “Ready? Here we go!” The world turned to the familiar black Flowey learned to love, just him and his enemy and their glowing red heart. The humans always had more determination than him, and he was NOT a fan of that. “See that heart?” The human nodded meekly. “That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!”

“W-what’s – “

“What’s LV? Why, LOVE, of course!” The humans face brightened. “You want some LOVE, don’t you?” The human nodded, more excited than before. “Here, I’ll share some with you!” Everything was going to plan. The human didn’t suspect a thing. Flowey pulled out a white bullet. “Down here, love is shared through….. little, white…. friendliness pellets!” Flowey applauded himself on his semi-quick problem-solving. “Ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” The human excitedly jumped to grab one, and instantly, their soul almost faded. Flowey’s plan had worked.

“You. Idiot.” Flowey’s faced turned to one of grim evil and his voice warped to one of a demon itself. “In this world, it’s kill or be killed.” Bullets quickly surrounded the human, leaving no way to escape. “Die.” Flowey’s maniacal laughter filled the room and the bullets drew closer and closer to releasing the human’s soul. Suddenly, they disappeared. The human soul fully recovered. Fire magic knocked Flowey to the wall, and a furry woman took his place. 

“Toriel.” Flowey mumbled. There was no reason that he couldn’t kill her right there, or any other time. He could live in the ruins by himself perfectly fine, but… something was stopping him. “No matter. I’ll get the human another time. They’ll, no doubt, make it out of the ruins perfectly safe.” Flowey chuckled to himself, and disappeared into the earth.


	2. Through The Ruins

“She always had an open heart, she did.” Flowey was mumbling to himself as he discreetly followed the human through the ruins. He had to make sure that he was the only one getting their soul, after all. “6 tries and every one of them failed, yet she still took this one in.” The human made it through the puzzles, holding Toriel’s hand every step of the way. Flowey knew the drill. First, the human would go into Toriel’s house, have some pie, and then wonder what was downstairs. Flowey knew what was there. He’d never personally seen it, but he knew. Then, the human would get more and more curious as Toriel kept dragging them back. Eventually, the human would win, and Toriel would give up. All Flowey had to do was wait on the other side of that door. Flowey would have to follow them all the way to the core, if Asgore didn’t capture their soul first. He couldn’t take one of the 6 that already existed, there was no way he could take it without someone noticing. The soul couldn’t be missed.

On the other side of that door was a hallway leading to one of the few places that stood between the ruins and the CORE. It featured a quaint little town called Snowdin, and 2 skeletons who, almost, had the same motivation and drive as Flowey did to capture a human soul, but that skeleton wanted to free ALL monsters. Flowey wanted all monsters to rot down here, while he took over this world and the next. Flowey hid in the hallway near the door so he could hear what was going on.   
“Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.” Echoed down the hall and through the door. Flowey was confused. What was Toriel doing?

“You want to leave so badly? Hmph.” Flowey nodded encouragingly, though the human couldn't see him.

“Let them leave, Toriel. Please.” Flowey thought.

“You are just like all the others. They come. They go. There is only one solution to this.”

“Open the door, Toriel.”

“Prove yourself…. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.”

“No.” Flowey gasped. If Toriel claimed the soul… There was no telling how long it would be before another human fell. This hadn’t happened before. The human always ended up sneaking away in the night. Why was this different? Flowey heard the familiar sound of Toriel’s fire magic.

“She’s holding back.” Flowey snickered. But, after a while, he noticed he wasn’t hearing anything BUT fire magic.

“What are you doing?” Toriel almost sounded like she was begging for the human to attack her, but again, Flowey heard nothing but fire magic. “Attack or run away!” More fire magic. “What are you proving this way?” Still nothing from the human. “Fight me or leave!” The human still didn’t attack. “Stop it.” Toriel’s voice was faltering. The sounds from her magic decreased. “Stop looking at me that way.” She sounded as though she was about to cry. “Go away!” Her magic increased again as her voice gained strength, but Flowey could see that was a shield. Toriel didn’t say anything more. Her magic slightly decreased every time she attacked, and Flowey still couldn’t hear any human attack. “I know you want to go home, but….” Flowey got his ear as close to the door as he could. “But please… Go upstairs now.” She knew Flowey was out here, and she knew what he wanted. “I promise I will take good care of you here.” She always was the nurturing type... “I know we do not have much, but… We can have a good life here.” The human still said nothing. “Why are you making this difficult?”

“Just let them go, Toriel.” Flowey grumbled.

“Please, go upstairs.” Toriel was trying her hardest, but to no avail. “ …… Ha ha….. Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.” Part of Flowey wanted to be sympathetic, to let the child live. But he quickly shoved that down and away. “No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations, my loneliness, my fear…. For you, I will put them aside. If you truly wish to leave the ruins, I will not stop you.” Flowey smiled to himself. “However, when you leave… Please do not come back. I hope you understand. Goodbye, my child.” Flowey jumped ahead to his spot right before the door to Snowdin. The human’s small steps shuffled through the corridor once more.

“Clever.” started Flowey, his face friendly. “Verry clever. You think you’re really smart, don’t you?” This was the first human he had seen not kill a single thing. “In this world, it’s kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules.” Flowey’s face slowly got more twisted. “You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee. I bet you feel really great. You didn’t kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You’ll die and you’ll die and you’ll die.” The humans eyes widened. “Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration?” Flowey’s smile got wider. “Or will you give up entirely on this world… and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world’s future.” The human looked more and more scared by the second. “Don’t worry, my little monarch, my plan isn’t regicide. This is SO much more interesting.” Flowey’s face warped to appear bigger than his petals and his maniacal laughter filled the room. When he felt he scared the human enough, he disappeared into the ground, and felt the human walk through the doorway to Snowdin.


End file.
